Not Destined to be Alone
by SasukesBeloved
Summary: What if Itachi never killed the whole clan? What if he had missed one out? Satoko Uchiha changes her name, look and lifestyle, to stay safe, and tries to make her old best friend fall in love with her once more. SakuSasu First ever fanfic Please review!


What if, when Uchiha Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan, he had missed one out?

Not just his brother, but a girl, who ends up hiding away her secret life of being an Uchiha and becomes someone else?

**I don't own Naruto. It would be much suckier if I wrote it.**

**SasuSaku Its my fist fanfic, please review if you like!! **

Satoko Uchiha was out in the forest, picking flowers, when Itachi, Satoko's best friend's brother, killed everyone.

Or so she thought.

That day, hours after the attack, she wandered the blood-filled streets of Uchiha Clan, crying. Her mother, father, her bother Heeji, her sister Anika, even her cat and dog Miko and Takio. All of them were dead.

And what had become of her best friend, Sasuke-kun? His brother did this, she could tell.

Did Sasuke-kun survive? She never got to say good bye to any of them.

After, she ran to the Hokage, to tell them of her clan.

Not long after that, Satoko became an orphan, dying her hair, and changing her name, afraid, that one day, Itachi would come back to kill her. One lucky day she was adopted and she went home with two loving parents.

The Haruno's.

A couple of years later

Sakura Haruno walked the streets with a ribbon in her hair and a smile on her face. The ribbon showed off her abnormally large forehead proudly, and Sakura bounced along, her short pink hair swaying in the winds. That morning, after putting in her green contacts she had decided to walk around for some flowers before meeting her friends, so there she was.

She saw a large Sakura Cherry Blossom tree, in bloom. She smiled sadly. Her biological mother loved this flower, and so that had been why Satoko had named herself after it. She wiped off a tear and continued walking the streets of Konoha. She hardly remembered their faces, and this had made Sakura even sadder. She, however, had absolutely no intention of revenge on Itachi, and thought it a hopeless task.

She sat on a bench picking the petals off her flowers, waiting for her best friend Ino Yamanaka to come, when someone with a blue shirt and strangely familiar blue hair, about her age, came into view.

Sakura looked at him, and smiled kindly as he made his way to her and the bench. When he did reach her, he stared at her with an emotionless expression. She figured he wanted to sit down, and she moved over for him to sit. As he turned, she saw the mark of a white and red fan on his shirt; the mark of an Uchiha.

She gasped, but decided to keep quiet, at least for now. Years of hiding meant any Uchiha would think her dead. He slumped down next to her, panting.

She looked at the slightly damaged flowers in her hand shyly. "Were you training? To be a ninja, I mean." Sakura asked.

He nodded slightly, not looking at her,

"Oh. I'm going to be a ninja too." She smiled.

"Hn."

Sakura was hurt by his rudeness, but continued. "I'm friends with Ino Yamanaka. Maybe you know her?"

He mumbled something.

"What?"

"She's a fangirl."

Sakura hardly understood what he meant, but nodded anyway. She studied his features, and realized, he was really quite cute. Blushing, she coughed.

He looked at her, suddenly asking, "Do I know you?"

She bit her lip.

"I'm Sato.." she started, but stopped. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you!" She gave him a big smile and some non-damaged roses, tulips, pansies and cherry blossoms. He went slightly red, and stared at them.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation to hug him, but restraint herself. She had finally found her best friend, but he could never know it was her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered sadly, and suddenly held his hand. He stared at her, shocked, but made no motion to move. "I'm, I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Quickly she stood up, letting his hand go, and smiled.

She had to leave before she burst into tears. "I have to go." She said, pain throbbing in her heart. "Bye, Sasuke-kun."

She ran off without waiting for an answer, and left Sasuke sitting there. He stood, scowling at the flowers. He reluctantly smelt them, before starting to walk away. He threw them behind him, scattering everywhere.

Sasuke walked a few more steps, but then turned, looking around. He frowned and ran back, picking up the cherry blossoms and walking off once more.

**Hope you liked it!! Review if you want to, feed backs appreciated! It's my first fanfic!**


End file.
